User talk:Bioexpander
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Audio Diary File page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 22:51, 2012 June 1 Plans for Infinite? Hi, I'm (and the rest of the community I'm sure) truly happy with your high quality HUD-less location images for every Audio Diary in BioShock, BioShock 2 and Minerva's Den. But now I wonder, are you planing to do the same for the Voxophones in BioShock Infinite? Because if I'm honest, does images that are there now is nothing to wright home for. I don't want to pressure you or anything but I'm just curious, as it would be very appreciated. --Shacob (talk) 19:02, October 11, 2015 (UTC) : My first idea was to make them for shure - since I have done the rest of them as well. : Then I saw that someone already posted images for all of them (with HUD, but nonetheless images) and I got lost in other BioShock projects. : If you think that the bioshock wiki would benefit from it I could start working on it. : --Bioexpander (talk) 21:24, December 20, 2015 (UTC) That would be splendid and highly appreciated! As most of the location images for BioShock Infinite violate the BioShock Wiki:Image Policy. --Shacob (talk) 18:21, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Is there a list or a category of images that you want to have replaced? (I know that there is and category Low Quality Images but in there all BioShock games are mixed) : Second question: Is it possible to become an admin on this wiki page so that I can speedy delete the replaced images (Since I'm an admin on Wikimedia Commons I know my way around the wiki system)? : --Bioexpander (talk) 17:03, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :: BTW: Any min/max sizs or aspect ratios? Since the old images of voxophones are 5:4 (so pretty square) I think that would be a good size again... :: --Bioexpander (talk) 17:05, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late response and thanks for bringing your questions to my attention. Question 1# As the majority of the Voxophone and Audio Diary images from BioShock Infinite fall under the "Low Quality Images" category, almost all of them has to be replaced'*'. There so happens to be categories for these images: *This category covers both the Voxophones found in BioInf and Burial@Sea2 **/Category:BioShock_Infinite_Voxophone_Images *As the Audio Diary & Voxophone images from Burial at Sea doesn't, to this day, have their own category, so the images are stored under this category **/Category:Audio_Diary_Images Apparently none of the Voxophones found in the Lutece Labs in CitC have their own image, but uses a video instead. So a proper location image is needed for all of them: #A Better Father #No Cell Will Hold Them #Playing Prophet #The Constancy of Music #Unde Vigores? *'Note: However, some images has already been replaced by User:Pawn of Atlas, and does not qualify as low quality anymore. Though his images are ''great, they are taken a bit too close to the Voxophone/Diary for my taste, your images show more of the location around it, showing where exactly the diary is found. They are fine as they are, it's just my preference, so do as you you want with them. Some of these images also appear on other pages than the designated Voxophone/Diary pages, which I'm not so fond of either but again, it is just my preference. Here are the Voxophones/Audio Diaries that have high quality images: '''BioShock Infinite #The Lie of the Emancipator #The Gift of the Emancipator #A New Hunt #Otis' Nimble Fingers #I am His Mirror #Viewing the Infinite #Half a Jew #Fanning a Flame #That Eternal Shore #Drawing Dead #Calling You Out #A Window #Sally! #One and the Same #Coming for Comstock #The Customer is Late Burial at Sea (DLC) #Observation 33 #The Goddamn People #Left Behind #Critics #Message in a Bottle #The Old Bear #A Gift from Fontaine #Prison Intel, Dispatch 8 #C'est La Vie #For All Occasions #Mind Control Test (Appears in BaS as well) Question #2 That is something you'd have to discuss with User:Unownshipper or User:Mainframe98, as they are two of the more active admins at this wiki. The traditional way to become an admin is to leave a request at the BioShock Wiki:Requests for user rights/Adminship requests, but the validation usually takes time. I'm not sure if you're aware of the replace feature on every file (click the arrow next to the edit button), which could be a solution (just remember that the file you upload has to match the existing file ex: .png -> .png). Question #3 There appears to be three variation of sizes used on these images so any of these are fine, for the sake of consistency: *ZanyDragon's images: 1,280 × 720p *Your images: 1,280 × 1,024p *Pawn of Atlas' images : 1,920 × 1,080p Thank you in advance and for your previous work. Ask me anytime if you have any questions, I'll be sure to check your talk as well. --Shacob (talk) 18:48, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Hooking in on this discussion, specifically #2: :Wikia has introduced a new user group , which would allow you manage files like an admin without all admin rights. This should be discussed with the rest of the community, but it is something to consider. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 19:43, March 7, 2016 (UTC) : Sorry for being so slow with this work, but there is a lot for me to do right now :-/ : Nonetheless, I have taken the screenshots for the first level and they will be uploaded in some once they are all ready (so I did not stop working only because there are no screenshots - it's just easier for me that way to keep control over what I already have...) : 1) I have created Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 (DLC) Diary Icons and Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 (DLC) Diary Icons for Burial at Sea Audio Diary/Voxophone Images following the name style of Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Screenshots. I have put a few in and will exapnd the category, but you are more than welcome to help... The Images from Clash in the Clouds are already on my list. : 3) So it's either 16:9 or 5:4. Since all of my Audio Diary Images are 5:4 I will stick to that but use a higher resolution (probably 2'000 x 1'600) : 2) I do not plan to replace any images. I will stay inside my naming scheme for all images, because it's easier for me to handle them and ensure that all images get processed. Because I do not replace existing images there will be a lot of stickers around once I upload them all together. It's not that I have to be an admin for this, but that I could clean up after myself when I'm done. : @ Mainframe98: The Content Moderator seems to be enough for me. I also don't need have these rights all the time. It's just saving you from a higher workload caused by my style of working. : --Bioexpander (talk) 17:00, March 20, 2016 (UTC) I have to thank you (as personally you can over the net) for your hard work, it really payed off! Overall fantastic work! If you need help with anything, even with providing info boxes for the images, just let me know. --Shacob (talk) 11:38, May 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm in! I'll start with my own uploads and continue with others. Is there already a category created, because I can't find it? --Shacob (talk) 19:10, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I have to ask, should EVERY file be added to the category? Even the ones You, I, and anyone else using the have approved (the ones that are signed by a user on the bottom of the template: "The proper usage of the information template was checked and approved by user X")? --Shacob (talk) 21:03, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Wonderful work! The images are finally perfected! As a matter of fact, I have an image in mind. In Burial at Sea - Episode 2, the player can come across a corpse with a female body and male head. It appears in the Bathyspheres DeLuxe showroom after Elizabeth returns from Columbia and is located between the big tank in the center with the Stingray Bathysphere and the "She Won't Look Away" display windows. I've already added it to the Behind the Scenes of the Bathyspheres DeLuxe article, as I think it counts as an Easter Egg, but a visual on the site would be nice. --Shacob (talk) 19:34, July 31, 2016 (UTC) That's the one, thanks! I'd put it in the Behind the Scenes section of Bathysphere DeLuxe next to the mentioning of the corpse. Additionally, perhaps on the Corpse page. --Shacob (talk) 21:50, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Template:Voxophone File I created Template:Voxophone File a year ago. If you upload voxophone images for BioShock Infinite, Clash in the Clouds or Burial at Sea - Episode 2, please use it where required. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 19:15, March 20, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks for the headsup! : However, I would have expanded Template:Audio Diary File with the BSI content. I prefert to have one template that can do all the things by itself instead of having two templates which do the same thing for two seperate games since it copies a lot... : Most of the game dependent things could be done using if or switch. : --Bioexpander (talk) 03:02, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Very good point! I'll follow your advice and work on merging the two. You should see the results shortly. Progress can be tracked on my Sandbox. Thanks! —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 18:12, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Should be done. Also, it is no longer required to use correct capitalization. For example: "BioShock Infinite" is still valid, as is "BioI", but now you can also use "BiOShocK InfINITE" or "bIOi" if you so please. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 18:44, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the work! I will tweak some categories a bit so an image does not appear in two categories if one already is a subcategory of the other one (eg. an image is categorised in Category:Audio Diary Images and Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 (DLC) Diary Icons which is not necessary since the BaS cat can be found inside the Audio Diary Images cat) ::: --Bioexpander (talk) 11:22, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I have updated Template:Audio Diary File so that there is a separate category for each level. Yes, some of them are empty. However, do NOT delete them since they are only empty, because the audio diary/voxophone images, which do exist right now, do not use the template. I will not bother placing them inside the category by hand since they will be replaced and deleted soon - and my images will use the tempalte. I also changed that images do get sorted into the game/DLC specific screenshot category. Usually I don't like mass collecting categories since searching (or finding) in them is usually painfull, but since the images have a second category per level and topic, they can be found when you know what you are searching for. I have copied that screenshots category per game idea from Category:BioShock Screenshots and Category:BioShock 2 Screenshots. --Bioexpander (talk) 09:31, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Content Moderator Rights for Bioexpander My sincere apologies, I totally forgot. I'll process that later today. Unownshipper (talk) 19:55, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :I added you to the User Group "Content Moderator" a few days ago. Have you noticed greater access to more user rights? I noticed that the top of your profile page still looks the same. Both Mainframe98 and I had the word "Admin" added to the top of out profile when were granted administration rights, so I found it puzzling that nothing changed for you. Again, have you noticed anything different? :Unownshipper (talk) 03:33, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :: Sorry for the late reply... :: Yes, everything works fine :) :: --Bioexpander (talk) 22:20, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Voxophone, Audio Diary and Kinetoscope Screenshots Wow. Just wow! I'm amazed. You did an absolutely splendid job! Even more, your images are also useful for other articles were we didn't have high quality images yet. Many thanks! —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 11:07, April 30, 2016 (UTC) : Glad you like them! : However, I would upload other images for those articles (I noticed some low quality images on the soldiers field level) to use a 16:9 or a 16:10 ratio rather than a 5:4 ratio. : --Bioexpander (talk) 12:04, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ::About Template:LowQualityImage: You can nest }}}} so you only need one switch statement. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 14:32, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I believe it would. I had planned to do something like it, but it got lost in the pile of things I would like to do. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 19:16, May 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Comments on image talkpages I'm a bit too lazy to delete them. Problem with those is that they're created by an IP that makes around 15 edits, and then never edits again. I'm suspecting that someone is hopping to different IP addresses, but I have no evidence. I usually pay no attention to it, but if it bothers you, feel free to delete it. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 08:25, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Too Specific Categories The categories exist to help us group and keep track of different files. They serve a very useful purpose, but I there can be too much of a good thing. Recently you created several very specific categories dealing with individual BioShock Infinite Characters. My concern is that actual images of the characters can be covered simply with the category "BioShock Infinite Characters." For example, you made the category "Preston E. Downs Images," which currently consists of 4 images: 3 pics dealing with his show's stand and one of his room at the Hotel Soldiers Field. None of them are actual images of Preston E. Downs, but of course there's a reason for that since we never encounter him in the game. My point is that this is a misappropriation of the categories, but perhaps you wanted to gather these images together for a project you're working on. That's why I wanted to reach out and check with you first. Unownshipper (talk) 22:07, May 6, 2016 (UTC) : Category:Preston E. Downs Images is probably the worst example why I started this as I questioned the creation myself since - as you said - there are no images of Preston E. Downs. I did not create a category for Samuel Gerst since there is only one image. Not sure if I will but I would create a new category for him. Maybe not his very own since it's only one image, but I would not drown it in a category like Category:BioShock Infinite Character Images : The reason why I started with this is because a giant category is as good or bad as no category at all. To have a look at it from the other side: Why are there level categories if you can sort all images into Category:BioShock Infinite Screenshots? In a category which covers a large topic you can search but hardly ever find anything. And what if you decide to add a category to a character one day. You would have to edit every single image! Eg. Some Motorized Patriot Images were in the Heavy Hitter Images category some not. Now you can add the Motorized Patriot Images category to images of the Motorized Patriod and you will never have to worry about a missing category ever again, since if somebody wants to add or remove a category it can be done inside the image category. I also have discovered that some images are not categorised anywhere even they are used on pages. : The next reason is that it's easier to search for images you want to have for an article. Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe has a This article could use some more pictures sticker on it. I know that there are some images around there. They are tagged as low quality image, but they would do for now, however I forgot where I saw them. Now imagine that I say "I can take some Images!". You know the quality of my images and well, they take some sweet time. So I would be pretty huffy if I saw that I wasted my spare time when my images get deleted, because images like mine did already exist a while ago. I have created Category:Dimwit & Duke Ice Cream Shoppe Images to sort these images. Right now there are only three images in there, but there would be more if all images are sorted. And if all images are sorted it's also easier to see if an image that you may want to add to the wiki or to a page on the end already exists. So discussions like Talk:Cohen's#Images_of_Cohen.27s_Exterior could be avoided. : You can compare it to what I did on Template:LowQualityImage. Now everybody can see which files need to be replaced in eg. BioShock Infinite without messing with all the other games and DLCs for the moment. : I hope this terribly oversized comment explains why I started sorting categories. You should also have a look at Forum:Creating new categories and leave a omment over there. : --Bioexpander (talk) 10:04, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I had a feeling there must be a reason behind it all, I made a comment on the forum. ::Unownshipper (talk) 08:24, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Adding Template:Unprocessed File There's no need to manually add Template:Unprocessed File. In fact, I prefer it if you don't add it to files uploaded earlier than this weekend, because my bot is , and changes to current file will cause it to add the template twice. Oh, and by the way, File:Ashtray.jpg requires a HUD to display the tool tip. I tried to disable hud, but that also removes the text. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 12:24, May 15, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks for the note. I though when I'm editing I can do that one as well since it's not in there. : Foolish me... I only thought about the "PNEUMO" Font ^^ - I left a note on the page to remember everybody. Not sure how this would look like, but it could be changed to a HUD-less but not tool tip-less image. : --Bioexpander (talk) 12:35, May 15, 2016 (UTC)